Rain
by pellyeve93
Summary: Yuuka x Elly. Could be considered PWP. Oneshot yuri.


(A/N:) This pairing... *face melts* I love it so much -w- But there is hardly any fanart (I've only found three on pixiv) and no fanfiction. You could call this PWP, but whatever ploughs your field. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a rather rainy day in Gensokyo. It was quite depressing weather, seeing as it was summer, a season that was supposed to be bright and warm, not dull and cold. The grey, dismal clouds in the sky showed no signs of moving away and the rain didn't seem to want to stop.

Elly especially didn't like this kind of weather. It always made her feel so miserable and alone, as if she was the only person left in the world.

She put the rag she was currently using to clean the window down and stared out, sighing sadly. Her mistress didn't like this rainy weather either, so of course she wasn't going to be happy today. Elly rubbed her eyes and picked her rag up again, but didn't continue cleaning. Cleaning the windows definitely wasn't going to help her mood if she had to look out and see the rain falling.

" I wish this rain would just stop," she muttered under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from the window, "Maybe I'll just clean somewhere else." She bit her lip and thought about it, but decided that she should just stick to cleaning the windows. That _was_ what she had been told to do in the first place.

Elly reached her hand up to clean the top part of the window, but gasped as she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her back. She shivered as she felt a hot breath against her skin and squirmed a small bit.

"Taking a break from work, are we?" a familiar voice whispered sensually into her ear. She immediately recognised the voice to be her mistress, Yuuka.

"A-ah mistress! I'm sorry I was just about t-" Elly struggled to get away and continue cleaning but she was pulled back again and held onto tightly.

"Oh shush Elly." Yuuka rested her chin on Elly's shoulder and reached a hand up to stroke her face, "Leave the stupid cleaning."

"Is something wrong, mistress?" It wasn't like Yuuka to disturb Elly while she was working. Not that she minded though, it always made her happy to see her mistress.

"Oh.. nothing really. I'm just feeling bored." Elly winced as she felt her cheek being pinched roughly and felt tears form in her eyes. "You'll entertain me, won't you?" Yuuka pinched her cheek harder, waiting for an answer, "_Won't you_?"

Elly held back a whimper and nodded. "O-of course, mistress."

Yuuka let go of her cheek and squeezed her shoulder. "I knew I could count on you, Elly."

She couldn't help but feel excited and scared at the thought of getting to entertain Yuuka. Excited that she was going to get to spend time with her mistress, but scared of what she might do to her. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves and rubbed her cheek.

Elly put the rag she was holding on the window sill and let Yuuka drag her away, not resisting at all.

* * *

Yuuka opened her bedroom door and pushed Elly in. She sat on the bed and pulled the blonde towards her, making her stand in front of her.

"Undress," she ordered, smirking with a lustful look in her eyes.

Elly blushed at the request, but took her hat off and set it down on the floor before kicking her shoes off. For some reason Yuuka loved to humiliate her like this, heck, she even got off on it. But Elly didn't care what she had to do, as long as she pleased her mistress.

She undid the red ribbon around her dress' collar and was about to set it down on the floor but Yuuka grabbed it from her hands.

She pulled her dress off, blushing at how exposed she felt. And it definitely didn't help that her mistress was staring at her while licking her lips, not taking her eyes away from her nearly naked body.

"That'll do." Yuuka stood up and turned Elly around, grabbing her wrists and tying them together behind her back with the ribbon. She then pushed her down onto her knees and patted her head, smiling happily.

"Such a good girl~"

Elly's face lit up. She loved being praised. Even if the phrase 'good girl' was slightly patronising, it always made her so happy to know that she had pleased her mistress. She didn't mind being treated like a pet if it made Yuuka happy.

Yuuka sat on her bed again and began to unbutton her shirt, undoing the buttons quickly and letting it slide down her shoulders along with her vest. She then pushed her skirt down her long legs along with her panties.

Elly couldn't help but stare at her mistress' newly exposed skin in awe. She was so beautiful that it was almost impossible to not look at her.

Yuuka grabbed Elly by her hair and pulled her towards her. "You know what to do." She forced her between her legs and tightened her grip on her hair.

She bit her lip, blushing, unsure of exactly what to do. Of course she was enjoying this, even if she was feeling a little embarrassed, but she was so scared of not doing what she was supposed to do right and making her mistress angry.

Yuuka pulled on her hair again. "Get a move on, Elly."

Elly squeezed her eyes shut and slowly ran her tongue over Yuuka's clit a few times, her pace increasing as she slowly gained some confidence from her mistress' moans of pleasure. The blush on her cheeks stayed, but she wasn't feeling that embarrassed now.

Yuuka moaned and threw her head back, struggling to keep herself upright. "Ahn~ Elly..." She pushed the other girl's head further between her legs, still keeping a firm grip on her hair.

Elly licked at her mistress' sweet spot determinedly, ignoring the pain of having her hair pulled. It was times like this that made her wonder if Yuuka really loved her or if she was just using her as a toy for her own pleasure. She would always try to tell herself that it was just the way Yuuka was, and that she really did love her but sometimes she just couldn't reassure herself. After all, Yuuka had never said, "I love you" to her.

Elly ran her tongue over her mistress' womanhood, savouring her sweet taste. Yuuka continued to moan in pleasure, feeling even more aroused by the whimpers that Elly had failed to hold back, obviously not enjoying having her hair pulled so roughly.

"I think I'm go- Ah!"

Yuuka pushed Elly away, screaming out and gripping the bed sheets beneath her as she released, trying to keep herself up. Elly smiled to herself, knowing that _she_ was the only one that could pleasure her mistress like that.

"Did I do okay, mistress?" Elly asked meekly, desperate for more praise.

Yuuka took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes and looking at Elly with a smile on her face. "Yes. You did very good." She reached her hand out and patted her head again, stroking her soft, blonde hair.

Elly couldn't help but feel overjoyed. Not only had she gotten to pleasure her mistress, but she was being praised and petted; a rare treat. She completely forgot about how she'd been feeling earlier about the rain and smiled.

Yuuka then stood up, grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her up so that she was standing again.

"You've been a very good girl, haven't you?"

Elly felt a smile play at her lips.

Yuuka reached around her waist and untied the ribbon that was binding her wrists together. "So well-behaved...," She grabbed the blonde again and pushed her onto the bed, "I think Elly deserves a reward~"

Elly felt her heart beat faster as Yuuka climbed on top of her and stared down at her. She leaned down and kissed her roughly, biting on her bottom lip hard every now and then. Elly couldn't help but wrap her arms around the floral youkai's neck, trying to pull her closer, only to have Yuuka grab them and guide them back to their original place above her head.

"Don't..."

She planted a small kiss on her lips before moving down to her neck and running her tongue over the sensitive skin. Elly moaned and once again threw her arms around Yuuka, regardless of what had happened a few moments ago. She couldn't stop herself, even though she wanted to please her mistress, she just wanted to hold onto her.

Yuuka looked up and glared at Elly.

"What did I just say?" She pulled her arms away again and pinned them down by the wrists. "_Behave, _Elly."

"I'm sorry, mistress." Elly looked away, staring at the door to avoid Yuuka's taunting glare.

"That's better~" Yuuka licked her neck again, still holding her down. She began to suck on the flesh making Elly moan in pleasure again.

"M-mistress... I..."

Yuuka pulled away from her neck and moved back a little so that she was sitting between Elly's legs and slid her hand over her stomach, sticking a finger down the front of her panties. She traced Elly's jawline with her finger and smirked.

"You can stop me if you want," she said in a somewhat teasing voice.

"N-no... keep going... pl-please."

She slid her hand down and paused, before roughly shoving three of her fingers into Elly's opening a thrusting at a rapid pace. Elly squealed at the sudden feeling of pain that soon turned to pleasure and arched her back, panting heavily.

The feeling felt so _amazing_, and it made her feel even happier that it was her mistress that was making her feel that way. Maybe she wasn't just using her as a way to pleasure herself...

Yuuka continued pumping her fingers in and out, staring at Elly with a small grin on her face. She was so cute when she was like this; unable to control herself, with a huge blush on her cheeks. Elly looked back at Yuuka through half-closed eyes, embarrassed by the fact that she was staring at her while she was in such a state.

"Hehe... I wanna see your face when you come for me, Elly." Yuuka scissored her opening further apart, attempting to push in another finger. It was a tight squeeze and made Elly flinch, but it still felt fantastic.

Elly let out moan after moan and felt herself tighten around Yuuka's fingers as the pressure she had been feeling in the pit of her stomach grew.

"Mistress I... hah... think I-I'm..."

Her eyes widened as Yuuka pushed her fingers in as deep as they would go. Elly threw her head back and cried out as she came all over Yuuka's hand.

"Did that feel nice?" Yuuka asked as she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. Elly blushed again and nodded, unable to find her voice.

"Mmm... you can sleep with me tonight." The floral youkai got off the bed and pulled the blanket over Elly before joining her. She smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek as she grabbed one of her hands and held onto it tightly.

Elly smiled back shyly. She decided that maybe she shouldn't worry about whether Yuuka really loved her or not. It didn't really matter as long as she got to spend time with her mistress and be close to her like she was now. Because Elly loved her. Maybe if she just said it once... maybe she'd get an answer.

"Mistress?"

"Hmm?"

She swallowed. "I l-love you."

Yuuka smiled warmly and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "I love you too, Elly."


End file.
